5ervice with a 5mile
by StanLee4Ever
Summary: A Novelization of the first Five Nights at Freddy's game! Mike Schmidt's life has slumped to a low that he never thought he could drop to, without family to turn to, no home to go to, and no future in sight. Struggling to find ground to stand on, he finds himself as a night guard for Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, a failing children's restaurant that will change, or end, his life forever.
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer: WE do not own Five Night's at Freddy's or any of it's characters**

* * *

**_"It is the secret of the world that all things subsist and do not die, but retire a little from sight and afterwards return again; Nothing is dead, men feign themselves dead, and endure mock funerals and mournful obituaries, and there they stand, looking out the window, in some new disguise."_**

_-** Ralph Waldo Emerson, 1803 - 1882 **_

* * *

June 24th, 1979

It took too long. It took far too long to build the animatronics.

The workers had spent weeks planning on how they would construct the animatronics for the restaurant. It was meant to be for kids; so they had thought it would only be appropriate to include animatronic characters. Kid-friendly robots. Who, of course, did not have minds of their own. No, just animatronics who would be programmed to sing songs with voice boxes in their endoskeletons. Yes, completely kid-friendly.

Or, at least, that had been their intention in the beginning.

Considering the fact that not a lot of animatronics had been built in the time they were in, the process was painstakingly long and stressful. The planning period was long and the workers had to be precise on how they wanted each individual animatronic built. They had originally simply decided on three animatronic characters. A bear, a chicken, and a rabbit. All together to form a kid-friendly animatronic band. The original two animatronics used for the older location would be put into storage, as it was decided to give this new restaurant a whole new flare and charm, but they might just bring these old animatronics if they got new ideas for them (they would be great for merchandising after all)! Fredbear (or "Fredbear II",) would be the bear animatronic. A bear animatronic with a stocky and dark brown build with authentic, artificial, and realistic fur attached to his suit, but still, Fredbear would be completely kid-friendly. As would the other animatronics.

Bonnie was the rabbit animatronic. A dark purple rabbit animatronic that also had realistic fake fur attached to him. He was slimmer than Fredbear, but still had that ruggedly build that they couldn't really change. Every animatronic had to look stocky; there was no other way at the time. Bonnie was purple with tall pointed ears that were sharp, but the fur made them not dangerous if a child were to touch the sharp tips. Chica was the chicken animatronic. She was a solid yellow animatronic with a beak that was detachable, but they made sure it couldn't come off unless manually removed. She had a bib attached to her with the colorful words, "LET'S EAT!" bored onto them. She also had the artificial fur on her, despite being a chicken.

Constructing them had taken months. They designed the three and set to building. They gave Fredbear the stocky build, the azure eyes that looked real enough, but honestly the dead look in his eyes concerned a few workers. Oh, well, they were sure none of the kids would notice Fredbear's dead, lifeless looking eyes. At an unknown time of development, "Fredbear II" would be renamed "Freddy Fazbear", again, to make this new restaurant stand on it's own.

Once the three were done, at the last second, the person calling for the design called in a last minute animatronic, much to the dislike and added stress on the workers that set them right back to work on the kid-friendly but slightly disturbing animatronics.

This one would not be apart of the band, but an added attraction for a small part in the building they didn't want to leave empty. "Foxy The Pirate" was the animatronic's name. He was a dark brown, almost crimson fox with piercing yellow eyes. Honestly, the vivid yellow eyes on the fox was a bit scary, and the workers complained that his bright eyes gave them a headache and made them afraid. The man calling for their creation cared not, though. Foxy was not scary to him. However, even for him, the teeth that were on the fox animatronic scared even him. It almost made him want to change it to the flat teeth of the other three animatronics. The workers warned the man that constructing the metallic teeth on the fox may be something that could potentially go wrong, but the man ultimately brushed it off. Since they had ran out of the artificial fur and the workers were too exhausted and pissed to bother making more, Foxy was not given the fur. He just had ruggedly and solid suit.

The construction of all four animatronics took roughly 7 months to complete. 7 stressful months. The workers could not be more done by the time they actually were. The man was overall pleased with the way they looked. He seemed unaffected to the creepy look to the animatronics. The workers had been highly disturbed by their own creation. They had said that all four of them looked as if they were going to jump out at them. They were all disturbed. But the man just payed them and then kicked them out.

It did take a long time to make them, but the man was sure it would pay off. Soon, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza would be open for business.

* * *

**StanLee4Ever and Ichornight Presents….**

**5ERVICE WITH A 5MILE**

* * *

November 6th, 1993

The past few months had been hard on Mike Schmidt (to say the least), 23 years old, and recent college dropout. It blew his mind how things could just go bad to worse in such a blink of an eye, a few months, now he has no home, no family, and no where to go. He didn't make the decision to drop out of college right away, but after news of his fathers recent passing, he knew he would have to leave it behind for a little while, to be there for his family, and mourn with them. He had every intent of going back to college but, he felt like his mother needed him more. So he decided to dedicate himself to a local job to help his mom with the bills and money problems that came about (his dad was the one with the job), a decision that his mom ultimately resented him for. She wanted him to have a good education, saying that she could take care of herself, but Mike is just as stubborn as she is.

It finally came to ahead when Mike started dating this girl that he met at the mall. Yeah. A fucking girl he meant when he was working, her name had been Doll, and she was probably one of the coolest and nicest girlfriends that Mike could have ever asked for. But, for some reason, his mother did not see eye to eye with Mike. After a long argument, his mother decided to kick him out of the house. And so, the most logical thing to do was to move in with his girlfriend for a little while. Ultimately, that proved to be a huge mistake. And now Mike has no one to turn to, and no where to go.

Without any friend who would take him in, at least not anyone that was nice enough to take him in, he would have to bite the bullet, and give his mother a call.

Finding a dark and ominous payphone at the edge of the sidewalk; he decided to take this chance and apologize to his mother, and hopefully convince her to let him back into the house.

Popping a quarter into the slot, he proceeded to crunch in the numbers and took out a matchbox and a pack of cigarettes. You know; to keep himself busy. Smoking did relieve the awkward and extreme tension of talking to his mother so soon after they had fought. It had been something else that his mother liked to nag about. She would constantly tell him that he was going to rot his teeth or get lung cancer and then die. Eh, screw it, living was overrated anyway. Living could suck his ass.

His heart skipped a beat when he realized that the old and rickety payphone had been picked up. "Hello?" He heard his mother's voice. It's funny, he had half expected his dad to pick up the phone. He sucked himself a pile of ashes that ran down his throat before he decided to talk. Mike took a deep breath and promptly decided to get the conversation over with as quick as he could. He had no desire to draw it out and give his mother more reason to yell at him.

"Umm… Hey, mom…" He spoke in a tired slur and also somewhat nervously. "I um.. I just wanted to apologi-" Then suddenly, he heard a faint click. Not five seconds into their conversation, and she had already fucking hung up on him. Mike scowled to himself. Fuck. How was he going to do this? He sank his teeth into his lip, swayed slightly on his feet, and then shoved his hand into his pocket for another quarter. Mike accidentally pulled his entire pocket inside out in his tired daze and spilled the remaining quarters out onto the wet ground. He ignored it for the moment and pushed the coin into the slot hastily and slightly bitterly. He listened to the annoying ringing with a scowl on his tired face that didn't falter. It was than he realized that he had ALSO dropped his damn cigarette. _Of fucking course. Because why not make this situation worse?_ He felt like he had waited for hours upon hours, when in the unforgiving reality it had only been a minute. But he would've waited years just for her to pick up instead of what he got right now, which was her god awful voicemail. At this point Mike lost his temper, it had been such a shit day for him, and now his own mother was fucking cowering away from him. He should have just hung up and walked away, but of course this didn't occur to him until it was too late. He had already yelled very bitterly and coldly into the mouth of the phone as he clenched his fists and slammed them against his pockets.

"Oh, hey, mom! Guess you're suddenly not home now! I mean, I SWORE you picked up just a second ago! But hey, that's okay, and don't bother calling back because I DON'T HAVE A GODDAMN FUCKING PHONE TO PICK UP AT THIS POINT IN THE GODDAMN TIME!" It was then that Mike slammed the phone as hard as he could into the holder, accidentally smashing his fingers between the phone and the dials.

Throwing his hand back, thus knocking the phone down again, he caressed his fingers like a wounded animal and kneeled over a little bit in absolute agony. "AGGH! UGH! SONOFA**BITCH!"**

After the very pained Mike collected his bearings and got over the fresh burn in his poor fingers; he rigidly stood there in his own shame as he just thought about all the things that had gone so wrong in his life.

After getting his bearings and picking up all the stuff he knocked down in his agonized state, Mike began a long search for somewhere to crash before it got became late. He didn't have enough money for an apartment, so he had to settle for a really shitty Motel in a really dangerous part of town filled with druggies. But hey, as long as he didn't have to sleep outside in the freezing cold….

The Motel was a disgusting dump in almost every way imaginable, there was graffiti all over the walls, the paint on the wall looked like it was pealing off, the place smelled like old milk, and don't even ask about the mother fucking bathroom. The story of my life.

Instead of taking a long awaited for nap in the bed, he decided to stay up and watch TV to take his mind off things (besides the bed smelled like cat piss). There was nothing on that interested him really, he hated to listen to David Letterman, he hated those stupid ass shows like Family Matters, where the hell was the Simpsons or something? Suddenly changing one of the channels, wouldn't you know it? The fucking button got stuck. And on this stupid half assed commercial, too.

The commercial started off with an alarm clock going off, and a 40 year old mother entering the room of her child, which was filled with a bunch of crap no other kid had, and she spoke in an overly cheerful way. "Time for School!" She exclaimed in glee, while the child actor responded by pulling the sheets over his head.

The scene changed to mom driving the retarded and rugged kid to school, who was sitting in the passenger seat(actually was it even the same kid? It looks like a completely different kid now…), and then all of a sudden, "Oh ,let's forget about school today, let's go to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza instead!" _Oh no, it's one of these fucking commercials_. Mike thought bitterly as he crossed his arms and cocked an eyebrow. He fucking hated half-assed commercials like this. _They were all made by a lousy company run by a bunch of **bitches**._

"Welcooome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! A magical place for kids and grown ups alike, and fantasy and fun come to liiiiiiiiiife!" The voice came out of nowhere in the commercial and the person saying it sounded like some desperate prepubescent kid, even though he was probably a man. Oh, and here was the scenes of the child and the mother playing (now the child looked like the same actor from the beginning of the commercial) a bunch of arcade games, and eating 'delicious pizza' and getting a lot of coins and spending the coins while the same FUCKING lyrics repeating to the point it began to sound satanic.

Finally the commercial ended with the kid realizing it was a dream and repeating the opening again with the mother telling the kid it was school time, yadaydayda. Same bullshit every commercial tried to pull in the pathetic minute it had. But then all of a sudden, the words "Special Announcement" in bright rainbow colors popped up on the screen. The damn words were so bright on the screen in the dimly lit room it almost burned Mike's eyes out. And that's when the cheap ass animatronics from the actual restaurant stood in front of a really brightly lit background, there was the bear, the rabbit, and the duck or whatever the fuck that ugly yellow thing was.

"Hello there, boys and girls! My name is Freddy Fazbear!" It spoke in an overly jolly voice that was so deep it was disturbing. It not-so-fondly reminded Mike of when he was going through puberty and his voice would get so deep at times it literally seemed to shake the earth.

The stocky dark brown animatronic bear with the huge black bow tie opened and closed its mouth. The movement was not in sync with the words at all but they way they all moved around was actually impressive; but it didn't stop it from being creepy.

"And I'm your best friend, Bonnie the Rabbit here!" Unlike Freddy, this dark lavender animatronic had a lighter voice, but it sounded almost like a toned down version of Goofy from Disney.

"And I'm Chica the Chicken! Let's eat!" _Holy crap_, Mike thought with his eyebrow still cocked in a bitterly curious manner, _What? She doesn't even look a chicken... as a matter of fact, she doesn't even look like a "she" at all!_ Mike shook his head and heaved his not very muscular chest in a long sigh. Honestly, he didn't know why this entire thing bothered him so much, but venting about stupid things like this made him feel a little better. He tapped his foot against the ground and continued to listen to the poorly-made commercial while inwardly mocking it.

"And we have a special announcement for everyone to hear!" Freddy chanted, his mechanical arm waved across the screen in a very slow motion. Bonnie looked to animatronic bear with sparkling red eyes. _Holy shit, the damn rabbit had red eyes. Wow. How kid-friendly._ Mike thought while stifling a giggle. Damn, making fun of shit was making him feel better. "What's the announcement Freddy?" The rabbit asked with a twitch of it's humongous ears and then turned his head back to the camera in a sharp motion. Then Chica or whatever the hell her name was turned her head to Freddy. "Yeah Freddy, what's the announcement? We wanna know!" Mike leaned back against the chair he was sitting in and rubbed his hands all along his face and let a grin play on his face. _I just lost my virginity to Chica last night! Har, Har, Har! I'm a big ass fucking bear with the dick size of a fucking grape!_ Mike thought. He removed his hands from his face and laughed at his own clever mocking. This was one of the rare times where he enjoyed being him.

"Well, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza is a magical place for kids to enjoy and for parents to relax. BUT, as much as we like to party," _Yeah I bet you do you little fucking animals…_ Mike thought. His eyebrow had been raised the entire time and a crooked smile was still plastered on his face. However, he wondered why the fuck this commercial was so long. "We also need our nice sleep! But our bodyguard was recently let go!" Freddy exclaimed.

"OH NO!" Bonnie and Chica cried out in unison. Mike didn't even have to come up with a joke to make him laugh here, the sheer voice acting was enough for him to throw his head back and stomp his foot down in twisted laughter. Jesus fucking christ, what a low budget company. He shook his head and rubbed his hands up his arms and continued watching.

"And we need your help! We need a new bodyguard to protect us during the night while we rest up for the nights show! And whoever get's the job, can be apart of our crew!" Freddy said as he stared at the screen with his creepy ass blue eyes. Mike flinched. He wasn't sure if it was the cold of the room or the fact that the fucking bear's eyes saw into Mike's very soul.

"HURRAY!" Bonnie and Chica cheered in unison out of fucking nowhere. This didn't make Mike laugh as hard as the first time, but it sure did make him laugh. He grinned softly and threw his arms up in the air suddenly.

"Hurray, bitches, hurray!" Mike cheered in a very deep voice that mocked the two animatronics. He then broke out into laughter and ran his fingers through his unkempt hair. This was fun.

Suddenly, the screen changed again and more bright rainbow colors filled the screen, "Join the Family, work at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! And remember: Service with a Smile! Call 1-888-Faz-Fazbear!" The god awful commercial then ended.

Mike grinned, shaking his head a little bit, still chuckling softly. And then, suddenly, it occurred to him how much money he had. Absolutely fucking none! He spent it all, just a few minutes ago, just for about two days in this god awful fucking motel! The hell was he going to do?! He needed to get money and fast! He needed have money by the end of the week or he'll be completely broke! Thoughts swirled in the man's head as he dug his teeth into his lip and his blue eyes wander.

_I don't have a lot of time before rent, I need a job, like, tomorrow... and… I could… No… Nooooooooo… No fucking way… I don't have fucking much right now, but I'm not wasting any of the self respect I have left for some fucking money._

Mike shook his head and stood up sharply as thoughts buzzed in his head on what he should and should not do. He suddenly lost his footing and tripped. He then fell right into a puddle on the ground. It didn't take him long to realize that it was cat piss.


	2. November 7th

**Disclaimer: We do NOT own Five Nights at Freddys **

* * *

**November 7th, 10:54 AM**

_**"HELP WANTED: Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Family Pizzeria looking for security guard to work the nightshift. 12a.m. to 6a.m. Monitor Cameras, ensure safety of equipment and animatronic characters. Not responsible for injury/dismemberment.**_

_**$120 a week. To apply call: 1-888-Faz-Fazbear."**_

* * *

_Well, there ARE worse jobs…_ Mike thought repeatedly to himself in a very bitter fashion. The man dug his teeth into his lip and sighed, sitting back in the couch and kicking his feet slightly in rising frustration at his situation. Goddamn, he did not want to have to do this.

Dialing the numbers into a nearby payphone, which was conveniently just outside the motel he was currently staying at, Mike reached into his pocket for a cigarette. It suddenly occurred to him that he was probably not going to be able to smoke inside the building. A sense of dread creeped up in him from the thought of not smoking for at least six hours. Whatever, it's a night job; no one will know if he decided to puff a bit. He hoped whoever picked up the phone was not going to act like a bitch. Past experience told him that most pompous co-workers had a tendency to act that way. Mike huffed and waited to listen.

"Hello? Freddy Fazbear's Pizza!" Some lady mumbled through the receiver; obviously enjoying her career choices as much as Mike is.

"Um, yeah, hi. I'm responding to the recent ads in the newspaper and the TV about needing a security guard for the place?"

There was the faint tapping of a pencil before the woman replied. "Mhhhmm, I see. What's your name sir?"

"Michael Schmidt." Mike muttered while shoving his free hand in his pocket a bit nervously. God, he hated talking to people. He hated people in general.

"Do you have any experience?"

Mike blinked and chewed on his lip. He wiped his mouth on his sleeve before speaking. "Um. No, actually." Mike didn't expect that only experienced people could be hired, otherwise they would've hired a real security guard. "Is… that okay?"

"Oh, that is just fine, hon. It just has to go into the archives. Now, then… your birthday? Family? Relatives?"

"I…" The hell do they want to know that shit for? "I was born on April 24th, 1980. My mother and father are Skyler and Mark Schmidt, I have an older brother who lives in South America now, his name is Darwin Schmidt. And that's it."

"Okay, thank you sweetie. Sorry about that, it's just a regulation so we can give you and your family a Freddy Fazbear discount for younger relatives."

"Oh! Well, okay." Mike said with a shrug. Seemed convincing enough.

He heard the rustling of papers from the other end of the line. "Alright, your shift starts at 12 AM to 6 AM, but on your first day you'll have to come in at 11 PM so we can get you settled in and-"

Mike blinked his azure eyes in confusion. "Wait, wait. Don't I have to get an interview or something?"

"There's no need; all you need to do is watch the cameras and make sure nobody attempts to rob the place, not a lot of requirements needed, Michael."

"Well, yeah, good point." Mike said while scratching his head. Seemed easy enough. This would hopefully be a breeze.

"Alright, remember! 11 PM, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, Kimberly Street. Crystal clear for you?"

"Yeah, crystal. Um, Thank you ma'am! I'll be there!"

Hanging up the phone, Mike felt a sense of bitter sweetness. Sure he got the job, but he got the job for minimal wage, that wasn't a nice trade off for Mike's oh so important beauty sleep. Some of the things the lady asked though kind of poked at the back of Mike's head, but he decided not to worry about it.

"Well, easy enough, 120 dollars a week, and I'll be out of this bitch." Mike said to himself with a small smirk playing on his lips.

* * *

Mike decided to head to the restaurant a little early; since winter was coming the day wouldn't last as long and Mike didn't want to have to make his way through the dark. Besides, it's not like he had anywhere else to be. It was about 9 PM, and it was dark but there were still some people up and about on the streets. Mike figured now would be the best time to leave.

The walk really wasn't that long, it was a ten minute walk from the motel to the restaurant. He was just hoping he didn't have to pay for a ticket or something stupid like that. Mike didn't have enough money for any decent food, so some of the generic oven made pizza would have to do.

The restaurant itself wasn't too special; the building was just a generic small, somewhat old building, with a big sign of Freddy and the other characters. It's funny because on the big sign, there seemed to be a fox character as well. Odd, Mike never knew they a fox too. They certainly never shows that there was a fox. As Mike surveyed the building he saw another odd detail. A huge sign on the building door that read: "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza's Final Showings: As the creators and the minds behind Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, Fazbear Entertainment is extremely sorry to announce that Freddy Fazbear's Pizza will be closing permanently by the end of the year. We wish you all children and parents to join us for our "farewell" showings until the restaurants final days." Mike blinked his icy blue eyes and frowned at the note on the door while shoving his fists in his pockets. Wow, the place was actually being shut down. I guess it wasn't much wonder why they didn't hire a real security guard, they're probably just going bankrupt.

Mike took a small sigh and walked into the building, and even though he didn't need a ticket; he still had to pay for the food. Some fucking discount. (The pizza actually wasn't as bad as he thought it was, he could live off it the entire night). Sitting at the end of one of the tables, the note on the building picked at Mike for some reason. He kept wondering why this place would be closed down, I mean, if they were going bankrupt they surely would've mentioned it. Then again, they probably didn't want dim their chances of getting a new employee. In the middle of his thought, he heard a drum roll coming from the stage, and the lights began to dim-in, and the children started to cheer.

And then the lavender curtains opened.

"HEY Everyone!" Cheered a familiar, over jolly and very deep voice.

"Hello boys and girls!" Chica greeted, holding this weird looking cupcake with eyes in her left hand.

"Hi everybody! Hhahaha!" The really stupid redneck bunny chuckled to the excited crowd of infants and bedwetters.

"Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza!"

"I'm Chica! Let's Eat!" Chica moved around, waving her animatronic arm around to greet the audience.

"I'm your best buddy Bonnie the Bunny Rabbit!"

"And everyone knows me! Freddy Fazbear! Hehhe!"

The animatronics, surprisingly, were a lot uglier than they were on the commercial. They looked kind of old and dirty, parts of pizza and spilled soda seemed to soaked their fake fur, which seemed to have start shedding, exposing the metal skin. Hell, parts of the endoskeleton were showing in the joints and hands. Although, their movements were nice and fluent, which was probably the trade off for their crappy designs.

After a while, they began to sing one of their cheesy songs, well to be honest it wasn't that cheesy, it could've been far worse. The songs were well written for kids and the lyric worked done by the fake animatronics weren't so bad, it kind of made Mike wonder who voiced the animatronics. But then, suddenly, Mike noticed something up open the stage. The Chica animatronic had turned her head, and was staring, right at Mike. The other animatronics weren't doing it, they were looking at the crowed, turning their heads and talking. But not Chica. How the fuck isn't the audience noticing this?

Mike turned his head away from the stage, thoroughly creeped out by the weird animatronic. It was probably some glitch, or maybe they were meant to make eye contact with the audience. Mike spent the longest time, listening at the animatronics, and keeping his head down. After a little bit, he went up and left for the bathroom, not looking at the stage, hoping that the chica animatronic wasn't staring anymore. After exiting the bathroom, Mike found that Chica had gone back to talking to the audience…. but now Bonnie was staring at him.

_The fuck…?_

Bonnie didn't stare at him long though, he soon turned his head and began to interact with the other characters. Saying more stupid lines and freddy spatting one liners. Mike took a big sigh and walked over to the little table by the kitchen to get more pizza and a re-fill. A part of him began to regret getting this job, just for the creepy animatronics. But Mike wasn't going to pussy out, he needed the money, and he'd rather face the hours of the night in this creepy bitch then out on the streets.

Mike sat through the shows during the next few hours, and not once did Chica or Bonnie turn their heads to him again. Curious, Mike reported this to one of the staff members and asked if there was something wrong. The staff member gave him a nice smile, "Yeah, they do that. They are programed to make eye contact with the audience, don't worry about it. Personally, I find it really creepy too." And with that, the staff member walked away. Mike chuckled at his own stupidity and nervousness and returned to his seat, it was almost closing time, and his shift would begin soon.

9:50 PM

The rest of the day spent waiting for his shift to begin was painstakingly long and unnerving. All Mike did was sit on his ass on those uncomfortable plastic chairs and watch kids run around while the three animatronics sang the same damn songs over and over again. The animatronics left him alone for most of the time, and didn't make eye contact with him very much, however a few times during the hours Chica or Bonnie's head would swivel in his direction. Remembering what the staff member said, Mike chose to ignore it; creepy as it was.

The restaurant began to close when the clock struck 10 PM. The tired parents gathered their children to leave and a whole lot of janitors came out and began to hurriedly clean the floors and tables; almost appearing to be in a panicked state. But, then again, the restaurant had to be spotless by tomorrow morning and they probably didn't want to stay the night cleaning.

About thirty minutes passed by lazily, and Mike had just been hanging out on the plastic chairs at one table and absent-mindedly watching the staff go by. Soon, he was confronted by a middle aged man wearing a weird "Freddy Fazbear's" hat with with bear ears on the sides. In short; he just looked fucking ridiculous. Mike had to fight with all his willpower not to just start laughing right in the man's face. Instead, he looked up upon the man with a straight face and crossed his arms, putting on his signature assholish slouch and cocked an eyebrow as he waited for this pathetic man to speak. He couldn't stop a crooked smirk from flickering on his face at the sight of the man's hat. It got funnier the more he looked at it.

"Michael Schmidt?" The man asked in a bright voice that sounded too much like a stereotypical gay man voice for Mike not to let his lips twitch into a near laugh.

"That's me, sir." Mike said as seriously as he could and arose from the table, praying to God that he could survive the few minutes talking to him. Already Mike knew this would be difficult. He pursed his lips to prevent a smile and nodded curtly to the man. "And you are…?"

"Joseph Delarge. I'm the manager and your boss," He smiled and held out his hand, "I understand you'll be taking the nightshift?"

Joseph Delarge. Mike repeated in his head as he gazed at the man. Suddenly, the smirk on his face uncontrollably twitched and began to arise into a smirking grin at his own thoughts. Delarge. Not so sure about that. I highly doubt that his D is in fact very large. Talk about false advertising. Mike thought. Before a laugh could escape his lips, he raised a hand to cup his mouth and fake a cough. Man, sometimes Mike just thought even he was too hilarious for his own good. He just nodded so he wouldn't have to open his mouth and talk to the guy. He was just having a really hard time taking this guy seriously now, but he took his hand anyways and gave it a firm shake.

"Well, If you'll come with me I'll show you around. It's not a very big place so this won't take much of your time. Here, let me show you to the office." Joseph said in a cheerful voice that made Mike's ears ring. He began to turn away and walk off.

Mike followed him down a hallway labeled 'Employees Only' at the very end of the restaurant. And boy, was it a long hallway, leading all the way down to a doorless room on the right.

"This is your office, Mike." Joseph said as he turned to give Mike a small smile. "It's not very big, I know, but it'll grow on you."

The room was barely bigger than a gas station bathroom. It had two doors on each side, both leading down the long hallway and into the Dining area. In the small room contained only a chair and small desk, on the small desk there were tiny little monitors, and a huge computer that took up the entire middle of the desk.

"And this computer here is how you'll be watching the place." Joseph said as he gestured to the monitor. "You got access to every room in this building; save for the kitchen. The kitchen camera is broke, but you can still hear the audio play from inside." He said with a curt nod in the direction of Mike.

"Huh…" Mike muttered crossly, taking in his office with a bitter sigh. He wasn't expecting anything special, but he had been hoping for, well, an actual fuckin' office, "So.. no doors?" Mike asked as he fixated his cold blue eyes back on his boss.

"Oh! I was just getting to that." He smiled and walked over to the door on the right and pressed the "door" button with a finger, which caused an EXTREMELY heavy metal door to crash down almost instantly onto the floor. Mike couldn't stop a flinch from racking his body at the sudden sound. "Light and safety doors, just in case the place does get robbed and you need to protect yourself. Oh, that's right! The staff members brought in this here new fan. Fair warning; it gets hot as hell in here during the night, so hopefully this will help clear the air." Joseph explained in a bright and optimistic voice. Mike stared at him dully and then looked down at the fan. It was a little thing, but it did bring cool air into the room. Good, at least Mike wasn't left with a shitty fan.

"Ah, well thanks. Damn, those are really heavy doors." Mike observed quietly. He shot his manager a glance and walked over to the door and began to press the door button softly, which caused it to open up almost as fast as it came down.

"Mmmhmm, now, remember Mike, we do have rules. Rule #1, no drinking or smoking outside of this office. Rule #2, do not turn the generator back on if it turns off after hours, if you run out of power it's your're own fault. Aaaand rule #3..." Joseph smiled and handed Mike a stupid little toy; it was a plastic cupcake with big ass eyes that just stared into Mike's soul. "Remember to have fun!" Joseph said brightly.

"Uuuuh… yeah, thanks!" Mike said and faked a smile as he promptly sat the cupcake right next to the fan. "I'll remember that…" Mike said as he let his icy eyes bitterly wonder around. Gosh, he was really going to hate this, wasn't he? But he needed the money. He had to do it. Mike stifled a sigh and looked back at his manager with the fake smile still stuck on his face.

"Good! Well, I guess that's actually it.. not much need to be seen here. Now, I'll just give you your uniform, and then you'll just see me out, and I'll lock the place down and you can start the shift."

Mike curtly nodded and swayed on his feet with slight nerves. He didn't get nervous often, but there was something about being left alone here that bugged him. Eh, he brushed it off. Mike nonchalantly nodded again. "Okay, cool."

Joseph led Mike to the Backstage and handed Mike the security uniform; which was nothing much really. Just some blue pants and button up T-Shirt, along with a security guard cap, sticky name tag, and a taser. Nothing big. Joseph turned to the animatronics and exhaled a deep sigh, "Bonnie was always my favorite, you know… I grew up with these guys… and in just a few months, they are going to be gone forever," Joseph's tone wasn't cheery and uplifting anymore, it was soft and sentimental. Mike blinked and a frown slowly appeared on his face at this sudden mood swing.

Joseph turned to Mike with his hands on his hips. "You ever had something like that? Something from your childhood that you just couldn't really let go?" He asked softly. Mike stood there for a moment, and nodded slowly as he thought over what his boss had said. "Yeah… Sure did." Mike said as his eyes made contact with the carpeted ground.

Joseph nodded and led Mike to the entrance so he could lock up the building. "Now, remember, save your power, don't mess with the security doors, and stay in the office at all times." He instructed as he looked over his shoulder to gaze at Mike.

"Got it," Mike nodded. Joseph took out the keys and helped them out for Mike, when Mike went to grab them Joseph pulled back for a second, "Oh, yeah! You're going to be getting a phone call in your office later. It's from the last security guard, great man, been with us for a long time. Okay?"

Mike nodded again, "Alright…" He took the keys and was prepared to lock up for the night, but Joseph took a huge sigh. "Mike…"

Mike looked towards Joseph with inquisitive blue eyes, "What is it?"

"Well… it's nothing. Be careful though, alright?"

Mike smirked and spoke in a confident tone, "Heh I'm pretty sure that I can handle any bitch that walks into this place. Trust me, nobody will even know anyone was here last night when I'm done."

* * *

**11:54 **

Well it was almost time to shut the place down for good, Mike had a himself a fresh cup of soda, and a hot slice of pizza. The cameras were up and running. The animatronics were in there place… yeah, this job was going to be cake.

Mike walked out of the bathroom, suited in the blue uniform that Joseph had given him. He walked to the stage and looked up at the lifeless, creepy animatronic… Mike couldn't decided if they were creepier moving or just being stationary. Their lifeless eyes started at the empty chairs and tables, arms and legs motionless, and eyes as cold as death.

"Well guys… I guess it's just us for tonight.."


	3. The First Night

Update: Alright, first of all, I need to apologize for the hiatus and lack of chapters lately, as well as the drama in the update document. For a long time, I wasn't sure if I was going to continue this story. Ichornight and I have worked out our differences, and we're back on the story together again, the dynamic duo! And, I got my friend, who's pushing to become an author, to help me out too. :3 I hope you enjoy the chapter, A LOT of work went into it. We would LOVE if you could leave us a review please!

Disclaimer: We do not own FNAF.

* * *

**November 8th, 1993, 12:00 A.M - The First Night**

_Alright Mikey, the generators are off, you got yourself some pizza and soda to last for the night, time to earn some easy ass money._

Mike reached forward smugly and switched on the computer, prompting an extremely loud and unexpected **'BOOM'** coming from the computer; as well as the other little screens on the desk. Mike pulled back his hand as fast as his reflexes would allow him. "Fucking- SHIT!" Mike exclaimed on a blind impulse. Suddenly, the screens around him exploded to life; flashing for a linear second before the Show Stage feed appeared on all the screens in the office; lightning up with vibrant and vivid white textures. Then they proceeded to darken. Pixels danced everywhere until the screens became a staticy grey aura.

"Oh…" Mike mumbled, his bottom lip curling upwards slightly. "Okay, so I guess they are all connected to the security camera feed." His eyelids fell and he shrugged his broad shoulders. "Think that this big ass computer wasn't enough? Jesus shit, this place is so fucking broken down. I ain't even going to dare to try to use the fuckin' bathroom here." Mike grunted before he decided to take a good long look at the camera feed.

Switching blatantly through the video feeds in the restaurant, Mike found that the restaurant was… Well, much creepier during the night, to say the least. He had to wonder if they even tried to make this place look even halfway decent; wires hanging from the ceiling in the hallway, cobwebs everywhere. Hell, there was even a broken flashing light in the West hallway! What's with this place…? What the hell happened here?

Mike gave a prolonged sigh, shaking his head, "Whatever, it's not even a minute past twelve and I think I'm already damn sick of looking at this place... Well, hey. It's only a six hour shift; shouldn't be so bad."

He sat for about thirty minutes of doing absolutely nothing but sit and stare at a bright screen, with nothing but the sound of the fan and the cameras filling his ears.

"Sigh… Yeah. No, no. I could deal with this. I don't mind this job, I mean, how many people would kill to get payed to do absolutely nothing; even if it is minimal wage. Right…?"

Mike glanced over at the bottom left of the screen, and was slightly pleased to see: 'Power Left: 96%. Usage: Two Bars.' Plenty of power and time; and jack shit to do. Mike decided to take his attention off of the cameras; nothing was happening anyway. He took a look at some of the items on the desk. Looking through the wrappers and the drawers on the desk, he found a small notepad with written instructions.

"_Hey there, newbie! Just wanted to put down some extra rules on here, just in case the old man forgot to tell you. :)_

_Rule #1: Don't ever leave your office, if you need to piss, use a cup. And if you need to shit or don't have a cup. Sorry bud, but your on your own._

_Rule #2: Don't touch anything in the office that's not on the desk; or on your dick. And if you touched that last thing, then just don't touch anything, okay? It's a 6 hour shit, no one would blame you but- please dude._

_Rule #3: Don't touch the animatronics. Think of this as a combo of rule one and two. But, seriously man. Don't touch them._

_And Rule #4: You see the poster in the upper left of your office? Stand up, and push your finger against Freddy's nose. (Trust me man, do it!)_

_And, that's basically it! Don't touch anything, and don't leave the office, and don't take a shit or piss anywhere. If you can do all that, then I'm surprised that this is the career you settled for. Have fun!"_

Mike scowled at the dirty notebook. Shaking his head and throwing over his shoulder; he went back to watching the computer screen.

"Asshole…."

Mike looked over the poster against the wall; it had the three main animatronics, Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica, on stage. It had the word "CELEBRATE" scrolled over it. Mike bit his lip for a moment before deciding to stand up. He lightly pressed his finger against Freddy's nose; and was rewarded with a cute little "honking" noise, which admittedly, made Mike chuckle.

"Alright, heh… That is cute."

Mike smiled and sat back down in his chair, still smiling for a few seconds; before he began to ponder on the last part of the notebook. 'This is the career you settled for.' Mike's smiled slowly faded off of his face. Huffing and putting his hand in his pocket, Mike pulled out one of his cigarettes and struck a match with a swift motion; as he kept a box full of them in his other pocket.

"Couldn't be happier with my life…"

4:30 A.M.

The restaurant was almost completely still and silent. Nothing was stirring, and nothing was thinking either. At this point, Mike had fallen into a dead sleep. The fourth cigarette he had was dropped to the ground, and the entire office had now reeked of ashes. The only sound being made, beside the fan and the cameras; was the a little phone behind the huge computer, beeping quietly, with a small red flashing light.

"You have 1 New message from, 1:25, AM."

Mike snorted and groaned as a dim fade of conscious and awareness suddenly filled his head.

"Mhm… What?" Mike groaned, putting his hands up to his face and began to rub his eyes, "Aww, pff, shit. I fell asleep." He mumbled in a slurring manner. His eyes grew alight as his head snapped to the phone.

"You have 1 New message from, 1:25, AM."

"...AW SHIT! I fell asleep!" Mike launched from his seat. "FUCK! I forgot, I was suppose to pick up the goddamn phone." Mike let out a prolonged groan, placing his face into his hands and rubbing slightly. "Damn it..."

Mike dug his teeth into his ash-covered lip and looked over at the computer screen, "Power Left: 60%". Mike grudgingly moved his hand over to the phone and pressed the 'playback' button.

_**"Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?"**_

Mike nodded to phone, as if the guy talking was actually there, and laid himself back into the seat. "Yeah yeah, whatever 'Phone Guy'; let's get through with it."

_**"Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life."**_

Mike let out a huge yawn and stretched out his left arm while his right hand attended to rubbing his eyes. "It should be illegal that you left such a long message."

_**"Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."**_

It took a few seconds for the sluggish boy to comprehend what he had just said before he looked over at the phone with a dumbfounded expression. "Uh...heh. Wha- what again?"

_**"Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay."**_

Mike's lip curled disdainfully. Surely this was some kind of idiotic joke. "Psh, sure; whatever man. What the hell do you mean they get 'quirky'?"

_**"So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night."**_

Mike's eyes couldn't stop themselves from widening. His optics darted to the computer. He began to feel his heart beat with anxiety. "...Oh- fuck that shit." Mike scooted closer to the computer and started flipping through the cameras rapidly until he got to the main show area stage. The animatronics hadn't moved an inch. They were simply standing there.

_**Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?"**_

"...The- The Bite of '87? The Bite of -okay, what FUCKING BITE? What the fuck are you going on about dude?!" Mike's heart was starting to race and he felt his hands get moist with sweat without even realizing it. He began to tug at his shirt and settled down into the chair abruptly.

_**"Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person."**_

Mike's throat erupted in a scornful chuckle of disbelief, "Dude, heh, it's too fucking early in the morning for this shit, man…"

_**"They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit."**_

"Well-" He swallowed. "Okay. S-so they are going to dress me up in a fuzzy suit? Heh, wow- call the fucking cops." Mike felt a grin creep up on him; relaxing his shoulders a tad bit and sinking into the chair.

_**Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area."**_

Mike's slim grin flipped almost on a dime. His arrogant and disbelieving aura shattered for a moment as he launched forward to the computer again and grabbed wildly for the switches. He checked the Show Stage feed. Still, nothing had moved.

_**"So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh."**_

Mike spun around to the camera. He gritted his teeth to the point he felt a searing pain in his jaw. "Dude! Shut the fuck up! I got it!" He didn't even realize his voice was shrill. The anxious lump in his throat got bigger and bigger and he couldn't swallow it.

_**"Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night."**_

"GOOD NIGHT?! Aw- okay- okay, f-fuck me. H-haha, fuuck me." Mike's face twisted and he looked over at the computer again: 4:51 AM. The animatronics still haven't moved. Mike stared for a moment. He blinked and lifted his head slowly; and then began to chuckle. Pleasantly enough, his heartbeat was slowing down and his color had returned. "Haha- alright… I know that entire story was bullshit. But I'll give you guys credit, eheh, you- you got me. You really got me." He rubbed his face with his hands wearily. "Man, ha, I- I need to stop smoking..." Mike chuckled. He drew in a deep breath and shook his head. He glanced down at the keyboard, and then looked back up. The animatronics had turn their heads… they were looking straight into the camera. And the screen went dark.

The feeling of calm was once again broken. "Hey- HEY! HEY! Woah! What the fuck!?" Mike propelled his body up, knocking the chair over. He frantically looked over over to his left and right. "Y-YO! OKAY! OK- Okaaay! A-Alright!" His body was beginning to cake with sweat. He was trembling. The lump in his throat was about to choke him. "I see h-how it is! You guys are ALL d-dick heads you know that?" The dimly-lit screen continued to glitch and show nothing but static and a dark screen.

All Mike could do was stare at the screen in utter disbelief, completely numb to every sensation in his body that was telling him that something bad was going down. He began to feel incredibly sick. His stomach gave a violent start and he abruptly swayed on his feet. This didn't feel like a prank. At all. Any sane, rational human being would've probably stayed inside the office. But, Mike had to go out there and find out what was going on. Despite what his mind and frankly his stomach told him, he wanted to stop whatever it was that was going on… it was his job, and he wasn't a pussy. Whoever was doing this shit, Mike was ready to out there, and kick his ass. But as Mike grabbed his flashlight and slowly walked out the iron door, he became fearful. He felt as if it was going to come down on him at any second. He trekked on sick feet into the West Hall, where at the very end, had a very ominous flashing light hanging over it.

"Okay- If any of you fuckin' diseased rats pop out in front of me... I'm gonna to punch you in the face and I'm gonna-" His feet gave out for a moment and he swayed a little. "I'm gonna- laugh my fucking ass of you little bitches." Mike frowned, trying not to let the stupid ass phone call disturb him.

Mike walked down the long hallway on sickly heavy footfall, passing the children's drawings, the hanging wires; and stars all around the hallway; every one of his steps making an unnerving echo throughout the restaurant.

"Yeah, o- okay. I'm here in a creepy ass restaurant, all-" He swallowed. "By myself, with apparently- haunted and killer animatronic robots, while my old girlfriends in college are probably having a fucking orgy with a bunch of studs right now…" He pressed his side against the wall momentarily and drew in a deep breath as his vision and coherence returned to him. "Stay in school kids, be as successful as meeeee."

Making his way to the end of the hallway, Mike shined his light back over to the Show Stage. Freddy and Chica were there, standing, looking out to the dining area, and completely stationary as usual… but Bonnie was nowhere to be seen.

Mike growled and ran his fingers through his damp, matted hair. He moved his flashlight all around the Dining Area. There was no sign of the rabbit. "It's not exactly fuckin' small, w-where the hell did Browny- er-" He clenched his jaw. "D-Don't fucking care about the names anymore." He inclined his head to the roof and stumbled back. To be honest, he was losing coherence. He couldn't think straight, at all. "YO! W-WHO THE FUCK MOVED BENNIE? SERIOUSLY. WHAT THE FUCK YOU- GONNA DO WITH HIM? HE'S A FUCKING BUNNY ROBOT FOR KIDS YOU FUCKIN'" He clenched his stomach and leaned down for a second. "JERKS..." Mike frowned deeply and shook his head, beads of sweat leaving his hair. He walked out into the dining room, slurring to himself under his breath. "Probably gonna like, I dunno- Try and fuck the damn robot…" A weary grin twitched upon his face as his feet dug into the ground. "Yeah... right in his assplates or some shit."

Now, what came next could've been a lot of things. Probably just his mind messing with him but... Mike could have sworn that he had heard a little girl, giggling right over at the Show Stage. Mike chuckled nervously, trying to convince himself this was his sick delusions. "I'm not going to pussy out now..." He shook his pounding head; trying his best to dismiss it. He decided the first thing he should check out was the Backstage area. Staggering slightly up to the door, Mike slowly and steadily creaked the door open with sweaty hands. He poked his flashlight in a bit. The room was even less comforting than the rest of the restaurant; filled with all the animatronics heads and a fucking... metal skeleton thingy that was just sitting on the damn table. Mike's vision swirled. He rested his weight against the doorframe. "Well... I'm-a fuckin' done with this job, tell ya that."

Mike slowly shut the door, and shined his flashlight up to the Show Stage again. Everyone was still there… Good. Mike took in a deep, wavering breath and walked past the stage in a quick pace. "Where could it have gone?"

Mike slowly crept up to the doorway that lead to the boys and girls bathroom, and leaned his head into the doorway, not wanting to actually to enter the bathrooms. He shined the flashlight down the hallway. "Uhm- Is uh… Burnette or something over there taking a nasty shit? I mean-" He scratched his sweating head. "W-with all the pizza- ha- I ha… Aw... fucking hell." Mike felt so sick. He couldn't keep it up with any of his own fucking jokes anymore. Whatever bit of comfort he had, was long gone, and the sick feeling was getting stronger and stronger. "This is fuckin'- I'm done with this shit! I don't know why I didn't do it before- b-but I'm so over this bitch! I'm calling the fucking co-".

Mike spun around on instinct, his light landing on a static, purple and fuzzy figure, that had somehow appeared right behind him. Mike, in a strange mix of a gasp and a shriek, snapped in a huge breath of air, and a strong stench hit his nose, causing a gag to form at his throat. It smelled fucking awful! Like a dead animal or a skunk! Mike's oncoming screech being voiceless and breathless as he collapsed against the wall, unable to take it anymore as the sick feeling took over. His flashlight fell to the ground and broke. Mike began to cough the extra air profusely, all the while Bonnie didn't move. It just stared at Mike. The animatronic rabbit continued to remain stationary, until jerking its head to the right, and to the left, with its plastic mouth cracked open, seeming to fall slack.

"Why, Hi there champ! You remember me? I'm your best- fre-fre-fre- I'm your best frei-Bon-Bon-I'm your best friend, Bonnie the Bunny-Rabbit!" The Bonnie animatronic spoke in its stupid, dumb, hillbilly voice, as always, but oddly glitchy and cutty between a few lines. Mike regained his bearings for a second, with his hand still over his mouth trying to keep the stench out; and the sick vomit out if it were to come. Whatever the case, it was obvious to Mike that this wasn't the actual animatronic, but some A-wipe in some sort of mascot costume. "Alright, you little fucking asshole. Once I get my bearings, I'm going to kick your purple ass!"

"That's against the ru-That's against the rules bud-buddy. **-Help Me- **going-going-going-i'm going to have to get your parents!" Bonnie glitched and whirred around. Except... in between lines; his voice didn't sound robotic-ish. It sounded like a living, breathing person was talking in bonnie's stupid voice, but it was more of a whimper…. With a dumbfounded look, still gagging and coughing, and with tears in his eyes, Mike was able to ask through his teeth "W-what...what did you just- say?"

"Ha-Ha-Ha! Hey do you-wan-want-wan-Do you wanna see me play my guita-play my guitar? I can you show you how to play i-do you wanna see me-see-me-see me-**Do you wanna see me peel my skin off?**-Hahaha!" Before Mike could even comprehend to what Bonnie had just said to him, the animatronic begin to FURIOUSLY claw and pick at its head, like a fucking animal furiously ripping off the flesh from its prey, its huge clumsy fingers trying to get a good handle on its own head. Mike's hands began to thrash, violently, unable to hold him still, as his legs turned to jelly, and his eyes were stretched wide. Mike felt the awful feeling his stomach grow stronger, tug at his heart, and his spine rattle with cold air. Through the near heart attack, cancerous feeling, and the horrible stench, Mike uttered in a state of utter terror "No...no, no n-no..."

Finally, the animatronic had found a good handle, and began to pull roughly, the metal ripping and screeching against Bonnie's shoulders, as he furiously pulled the hard metal off of it's head. His naked head was just a just a skinny, gray, square skeleton looking piece of machine, but without the flashlight, Mike could only see the endoskeletons naked outline. It turned its head; and looked at Mike with its glowing red eyes.

"Do you know what I-i-I-what I do for fun? I like eat pizz-**I like to eat pe-people**-I like to eat pizza! Your next Hahah!"

Mike turned away from the horrible sight, caring about nothing but getting away. Pushing himself to his feet, fighting through his swimming vision, he made a full front sprint to the Safe Room. Without his flashlight and the substantial lack of coherence, Mike lost his footing several times, accidently running into the a few chairs and hitting his left shoulder hard on the wall. He could hear Bonnie behind him, hard and fast stomps. Bile rocketed up to Mike's throat without a single causing reflex.

"Think of all the fu-fu-fun we could have! **Run! Can't stop!**"

Mike sprinted down the East Hallway, clutching at his stomach with his hand. He could see the light from his office... It was so close! He just had to make it. He could hear Bonnies heavy footsteps back in the dining area, as the distance increased between them. Mike ran straight into the Office, practically crashing against the wall. He fell to his knees, and heaved violently as he felt his body force his meals to rocket his throat, through his mouth, and onto the office floor, gagging and gasping for air at the same time; the horrid taste on his tongue. "Oh- Oh- hh- fuck! G-g - Oh God..."

Mike could hear the footsteps get closer and closer, but for some reason, they were coming around the left side of the office. The animatronic, robot, thingy, whatever, had gone around to the other hallway for some reason...But mike didn't care, in his blind instinct; stepping in his own regurgitation, He slammed his fist on the door button. The office steel door came crashing down. Without a moment's hesitation, he ran over to the other door and slammed his fist down on the button there too, encasing him inside his office.

"Holy fucking- SHIT!" A lump in his throat seemed to block his breathing, almost choking him as tears began to spill out of his eyes. "H-H-Holy fucking SHIT!" Mike grabbed the sides of his head roughly and began to pace; ignoring his now empty and irritated stomach, trying to comprehend just what the hell was going on. He was in deep panic, uncomprehending. Mike put his head against the wall. "I can't deal with this! I don't understand!"

Mike looked over at the monitor with swimming vision. 'Power Left: 40%" "Usage: Four bars", 5:50 A.M.'

'I've got enough power.. I've got enough power.. I'll survive.. I can...' Mike thought to himself, trying his damndest to calm himself down, knowing full well that the day shift would be coming soon, and Mike would be saved from whatever the fuck was going on… But, suddenly, the power began to drop dramatically… 39%, 38%, 37%, 36%, without stop, the power level continued to drop by the second.

"Oh- oh fuck...Oh- no, NO! NO! NO! Please God- please!" Mike ran over to the computer screen. His words came out in almost choked sobs, his heart pounding against his chest. "D-Don't do this to me!"

33%, 32%, 31%, 30%.

It suddenly occurred to mike that having both doors down was eating up the power! This meant if mike was going to try and survive the night, he was going to have to take a risk and open one of the doors.

29%, 28%, 26%, 25%

Mike frowned and slammed his fist onto the desk, "Fuck it… I'm not staying in this place any fucking longer!" Mike grabbed the keys to the front door, and his original clothing before he switched to the security uniform. With the blood pumping through his veins like a steam engine, and letting his survival instinct take over his logical thinking, mike took a deep breath, going over to the door, the smell of his vomit had encased the entire room. "Alright… 3...2...1…" Mike slammed his palm against the door, opening it instantly. "

Mike took another deep breath and began a full sprint down the hallway. Mike had somehow misplaced his memory for how dark it really was, and how hard it was to see without his flashlight, but he was determined, he wasn't going to let some fucking oversized ugly rabbit childrens robot kill him! No fucking way!

"Don't look back mike, don't look back!" Mike saw a pair of glowing eyes awaiting for him at the very end of the hallway! Whatever! Mike wasn't going down without a fight! No way! No fucking WAY! "I see you! You ain't stopping me you fucktard! I'll destroy you and your assplates! I'll-"

Suddenly, the figure LAUNCHED forward at Mike, yelling EAR BLUDGING screech, wrapping it's huge, yellow hand around Mike's throat, lifting him up in the air. Chica.

"Hello there! It's your favorite **Kill Me**, Please favorite cook! Chica!" The chickens animatronic body thrashed and jerked every which way, similar to an someone having a violent seizure, her beak chomping away at nothing uncontrollably.

Mike kicked his feet back and forth, hitting and pushing at chicas huge hand, trying to force chicas hand off of his throat! He gagged and breathed, DESPERATELY, trying to get a little bit of air! But no matter how much he thrashed, how much he struggled and moved around, she didn't budge her grip.

"That's not very ni-ni-nice! I guess we'll just have to **Fix You** to call your parents!"

"**I'll-AACK-GAK...I'LL LEAVE HERE… AND I'LL NEVER COME BACK...don't-Don't kill-me! GAHAK!HUK! PLEE-ACHK..OHGAWH..AUGH...gah...pleae….please….."**

"Le-Let's Eat! Let's Eat! Le-Let's **Your going to die here**" Chicas voice began to sound farther and farther suddenly became blurry, fuzzy, became harder to-to...to grasp… and all Mike could think about was his mom and dad, how hard his dad tried to be patient with him, how much he fucking missed his brother when he left, and all the fucking horrible things that him and his mom said to each other before. And all for what? Because Mike loved Doll...Such a stupid argument. What a fucking waste of a life. What a stupid fucking life!... And the thing that hurt the most about dying, was that he was never ever going to be able to do anything ever again.

PLease god!

**I don', I don't want to die!**

**Oh DEAR GOD! **

**IT HURTS SO FUCKING BAD! **

**PLEASE! **

PLEASE!

I'm sorry!... I'm so so sorry….

….

…..

….

...

6 A.M

Mike's body jerked him awake as he began to go into a violent coughing fit, his neck had a huge red mark on it left by chica. He tried to call for help, but every time he tried to talk his throat felt like it was on fire. Rolling onto his side, and finding the strength to push himself up from the ground,onto his feet, he mumbled "I gotta.. I gotta get outta here..I can't… I have to… I….." over and over again. Finally lifting himself onto his two feet and standing up straight, he quickly lost his footing and fell against the wall. "I…" Mike's legs caved under him as he fell forward, landing straight onto his nose on the hard ground.…..


End file.
